Combustors in gas turbine engines have essentially one operational objective. Namely-combust an air fuel mixture at 100% efficiency in the shortest most compact combustion chamber possible and wherein the combustion gases exit the combustor with an even temperature profile across the exit plane. To date no combustor meets this objective. Engineers continue to work on new combustor designs to approach an ideal level of efficiency. Some existing gas turbine combustors have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.